


Jealous

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comic, Humor, M/M, Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic #4 - Gibbs and EJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

  
[   
](http://s579.photobucket.com/albums/ss233/george1138/?action=view&current=niceass.jpg)   


Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. Thanks!


End file.
